1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to furniture and, in particular, to tables.
2. Description of Related Art
Many different types of tables are well known and used for a variety of different purposes. For example, many conventional tables may include legs that are pivotally attached to the table top and the legs may be movable between a use position in which the legs extend outwardly from the table top and a storage position in which the legs are folded against the table top. Large, portable tables with large, generally rectangular table tops and folding legs are often referred to as “banquet tables.” Conventional banquet tables typically have a length between about six and eight feet and a width between about two and three feet.
Conventional banquet tables are often used in a variety of locations such as assembly halls, banquet halls, convention centers, hotels, schools, churches and other locations where large groups of people meet. Because these types of tables are generally portable, the tables may be positioned in an assortment of different configurations and used in a variety of settings. When the banquet tables are no longer needed, the tables can be moved or stored.
Banquet tables are often used by various organizations and groups because they allow effective and efficient use of space. For example, banquet tables may be used in large multi-purpose areas such as school gymnasiums, meeting halls and hotel conference rooms to allow groups of people to meet. After the meetings are completed, the tables can be folded into the storage position and stowed in a relatively small space. This allows the gymnasiums, meeting halls and conference rooms to be used for other purposes. Thus, banquet tables allow groups and organizations to efficiently use a particular space.
Conventional tables may also have round table tops and these known round tables often have a diameter between about four and six feet. Know round tables may have also legs that are foldable between a use position and a storage position, and round tables may also be used in a variety of locations.
The legs of many conventional tables are attached directly to the table top by a number of mechanical fasteners such as screws or bolts. Disadvantageously, the mechanical fasteners may create a number of holes in the table top and these holes may decrease the structural integrity of the table top and/or create undesirable stress concentrations in the table top. The holes may also create weakness or failure points that may allow the table to give way and collapse.
In addition, the legs of conventional tables may be connected to a frame and the frame may be connected to the table top. Because the legs may be connected to the frame, the positioning of the frame may limit the positioning of the legs relative to the table top. This may create a table that is unstable or unsteady, especially if a load or force is applied proximate an outer edge or perimeter of the table top.
It is also known to construct tables with table tops constructed from materials, such as plastic, in an attempt to decrease the weight of the tables. Many of these lighter-weight tables, however, lack the strength and sturdiness of the heavier-weight tables. Thus, many lighter-weight tables require complex support mechanisms and one or more support braces to increase the strength and sturdiness of the table, which may undesirably increase the weight and complexity of the tables. Additionally, the edges of many conventional tables are not adequately supported and that may allow the edges to be more easily damaged, especially if the table top is constructed from light-weight plastic.